Aemar's Tale
by Firebolt1591
Summary: This is the story of Aemar, a high elf who wishes to secure all items of immense power, in Skyrim for the grater good of Tamriel and Skyrim. His search will take him through many familliar places, through many familliar quests and will ultimately help him save the world. INSPIRED BY THE AEMAR'S REFUGE MOD ON THE NEXUS. THIS IS THE STORY OF MY CHARACTER THAT I PLAYED USING THIS MOD
1. Aemar's Past

Aemar was born in the crystal city of Alinor, but when he was just 10 years old, his family was killed by the invasion of Mehrunes Dagon. They were brutally killed right in front of his eyes: his mother, his father, and his younger sister. In that moment, he made a promise: he would get revenge, not just on Mehrunes Dagon, but on all the Daedra. He spent the next 150 years of his life training. He studied the art of conjuration, and completed the first part of his revenge. He could now summon and command daedra – from scamps to Daedric lords. He also honed his senses, and could tell where any of the Princes had the greatest influence. He made an interesting discovery with this: all the Princes had huge power and influence in Skyrim, and so he made his way there. He made his way across the mountains separating the Rift from Cyrodiil. He then travelled north and stumbled across a mountain. It was here, he decided, that he would build his base. It took 50 long years of work, but his base was done: a towering building that looked like a dwemer ruin. It had magical sorting chests, mannequins, a fall to Blackreach, and most importantly, a box. A box that the daedra had no control over. They couldn't get in; only mortals could. It was here where the main part of his revenge would be stored: the artefacts of the Princes. He built plaques for all the weapons, a bust for Clavicus Vile, armour stands for Hircine and Boethia and a stand for Azura's Star. He also spent a year researching all the other interesting items in both Skyrim and Solstheim. It was here that his motives changed. There were at least 50 unique and powerful items in Skyrim and Solstheim. He needed to collect them, for the greater good of Skyrim and all of Tamriel. Then, he could rest, and watch the sun rise on a grateful land. After a month of work, he had everything ready for the objects and so set out on his quest: become the favoured champion of every prince and collect their artefacts, whilst also collecting the other unique objects scattered through Skyrim.


	2. Aemar and Vile

Aemar had his base in the Rift, sure, but his quest really started in Falkreath. It was in a cave here that he found his first item of interest: Bolar's Oathblade. A blade that had belonged to a Blade as he was hunted by the Thalmor. He put it into his magical storage and continued on his way. He made his way into the city of Falkreath, where he was asked by a guard if he'd seen a dog, and was told that the blacksmith was looking for one. He asked the blacksmith about it, and went looking for the dog. He found the dog, but he wasn't just any old dog; he was Barbas, Clavicus Vile's loyal hound. Barbas revealed to him that he and Vile had a falling out, and that he needed someone to help him reconcile with his master. Barbas told Aemar to meet him at Haemar's Shame. Aemar made his way there, where a coven of vampires were hanging out. After fighting his way through wave upon wave of vampire, he made it to the statue of Vile. He asked Vile to take his dog back, and Vile said he would if Aemar brought him an axe. An axe that Vile said he could have quite a bit of fun with. This axe seemed like something Aemar wanted, so agreed to go with Barbas to recover the axe. Barbas told his the story behind the axe, a man had a daughter cursed with lycanthropy. He wished for a way to remove his daughter's curse, and Vile gave him the axe. Aemar laughed at that story, it seemed like the type of thing Vile would do. They made it to the cave where the man was hiding out, all the way in Haafingar. Aemar's minions made short work of the man and Aemar retrived the axe. On the long journey back to Haemar's Shame, he used magic to create a duplicate of the axe. He could now keep the axe as well as giving it to Vile. Upon their return, Vile gave Aemar a choice: he could kill Barbas and keep the axe, or he could let Barbas live. Aemar already had a version of the axe, and so chose to spare Barbas's life. Vile then gave him the Masque of Clavicus Vile, upon Barbas's insistence. The masque made him more persuasive, and made him able to speek better in general, but he still put it into his magical storage until he returned to his base, that he decided to call Aemar's Refuge.


	3. Aemar and the First Scroll

His business with Vile complete, he returned to his refuge. He placed Bolar's Oathblade and Vile's Masque in their required places. He then contemplated where to go next. He eventually decided to seek out a scholar he'd heard of: Septimus Signus. He should be able to tell him about the location of an Elder Scroll. With his path decided, he set off for Winterhold. On his way there, however, he found a Nordic tomb. Normally he'd just skip past these, but this one had a man outside of it. Aemar decided to investigate. He found out that the man's name was Golldir, and this was his family's tomb. A dunmer necromancer was disturbing his ancestor's rest. He agreed to help this stranger, and fought through waves of dragur before reaching the necromancer. 1 arrow from Aemar's bound bow struck the dunmer dead. Golldir thanked Aemar, and Aemar asked him to join him on his travels. Golldir agreed and they continued north. They made it to Windhelm, or more accurately the stables. Aemar paid for a carriage to Winterhold, and after a day of travel and getting to know Golldir, they made it. Aemar and his companion went straight through the town, and found that the way to Septimus was blocked by a cliff. Thankfully, the College of Winterhold was nearby and after proving himself to the gatekeeper and attending a lecture on wards, Aemar brought a tome from the alteration master that allowed him and Golldir to rappel down the cliff. They made it onto a sea of icebergs. They now had 2 options: swim or jump from iceberg to iceberg. They chose to swim as it was easier than jumping. After an hour of swimming in the freezing sea, they found the cave Septimus was hiding in. They asked him about the Elder Scroll's location, but he would only tell them if they agreed to use a lexicon to get the Elder Scroll's knowledge. They agreed and Septimus informed them that the scroll was in Blackreach's Tower of Mzark. Aemar thanked the insane man and teleported himself and Golldir to his refuge, where he had a convenient fall to Blackreach. He cast a spell on Golldir to make him able to fall from any height and take no damage for a short period of time. Aemar then shoved Golldir down the fall before casting a spell allowing him to gently float down. Golldir was annoyed, but the 2 companions continued and made it to the Tower with few injuries. They place the lexicon and worked out the light puzzle. They were now in possession of an Elder Scroll. Aemar teleported them to Septimus' hideout. He requested that they gather the blood of all the types of mer – bosmer, altmer, orsimer, falmer, and dunmer- so that he could open his own box. Aemar agreed to do it eventually and the 2 companions set off to Riverwood. The owner of a shop there supposedly had a unique claw that Aemar wanted to purchase from him.


	4. Aemar and the Golden Claw

Aemar and Golldir went north from Falkreath (after Aemar teleported them there) until they stumbled upon Riverwood. Aemar immediately went to the Riverwood Trader and found out that the claw had been stolen. Aemar made a deal with the owner of the shop, Lucien; he'd pay Lucien 1000 septims and Lucien would let Aemar keep the claw. Deal made, Aemar and Golldir set off for Bleak Falls Barrow. They spent 4 or so hours climbing the mountain and found the entrance to the barrow. They entered and overheard some bandits discussing how someone had run ahead with the Golden Claw. Aemar stealthily dispatched these bandits with his bow and they continued forward. After a few more bandits, and a puzzle or 2, they found a doorway that was block by spider webs. Golldir hacked through them with his sword, and the 2 companions were face to face with a giant frostbite spider. Aemar summoned some daedra as Golldir charged. They dispatched the spider quickly, and found Arvel the Swift. He had the claw so Aemar told Golldir to cut him down before hitting him with an arrow. The claw now belonged to Aemar. They continued on through the barrow, attempting to figure out the secret that Arvel had mentioned. They slaughtered wave after wave of dragur and eventually made it to a puzzle door. They checked the claw for the combination to the door before opening it. Inside was a large cave, and a word wall – a throne that the dragons used to sit on, with words in the dragon tongue written on it. Aemar wrote down what was on it to translate later, but one of the words called to him. He learned the word 'fus' – force – before a sarcophagus opened and a dragur overlord came out. The overlord was cut down quickly by Aemar's minions and on its corpse they found a stone tablet that they thought might be useful. Aemar put the claw and Elder Scroll into his magical storage. With one claw obtained, Aemar and Golldir headed further into Whiterun Hold to its border with Hjaalmarch and, more specifically, Labyrinthian and the Wooden Mask.


End file.
